


Братство Силанны

by Nina_Yudina



Category: Dark Messiah, Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/pseuds/Nina_Yudina
Summary: Иногда твои героические победы могут иметь неожиданные последствия...





	Братство Силанны

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: alex_primary - за идею, вдохновение и подстегивания в духе: "Где мои лицееды, *****?!"))
> 
> Текст был написан для команды Might and Magic на ЗФБ-2018 (Баттл).

Вечерело. Редкие пушистые облака неторопливо плыли по нежно-розовому небу, с пристани тянуло старым просмоленным деревом и нагретой солнцем водой. У ворот сменилась стража, на площади под окнами торговцы подсчитывали выручку, а в соседних домах уже начали зажигать огни.

В столовой позвякивала посуда — близилось время ужина. Сарет, развалившийся в одном кресле и закинувший ноги на другое, с удовольствием потянулся, предвкушая обильную трапезу: у Менелага умели готовить и любили поесть. Роскошь этого дома вообще пришлась ему по вкусу. Жаль, конечно, Менелага, с которым он так и не успел толком познакомиться, зато теперь жилище старого мага оказалось в надежных руках. Да и Сарету не пришлось возвращаться к Фенригу… Он был отчаянно зол на своего наставника, но все же робел перед ним и оттого не знал, как вести себя при встрече. Лучше уж было совсем не встречаться!

Думать о подлеце Фенриге не хотелось, и Сарет, изрядно проголодавшийся, решил выйти к столу, не дожидаясь приглашения на ужин. В конце концов, суп и жаркое тонкостям этикета не обучены, вряд ли перед ними надо было извиняться за поспешность. Однако не успел Сарет спустить ноги на пол и обуться, как в дверь вежливо, но требовательно постучали. Торопливо натянув сапоги, Сарет откашлялся и звучно произнес:

— Прошу!

Дверь отворилась, и на пороге появился незнакомец — пожилой эльф со скорбно поджатыми губами. Он чопорно раскланялся с Саретом и вежливо сказал:

— Приветствую вас!  
— Приветствую, сударь, — Сарет в изумлении поглядел на вошедшего. — С кем имею честь?

Гость снова поклонился:

— Мы с вами незнакомы, лорд Сарет. Позвольте представиться, мое имя Силсин.  
— Вы друид? — озадаченно спросил Сарет. — Эльфийский маг?  
— О нет, всего лишь скромный ученый, — Силсин величаво повел рукой, и два его помощника, сосредоточенно пыхтя, втащили в покои Сарета тяжелый фолиант на подставке. 

В дверной проем сунулся было растерянный слуга, но его немедленно вытеснили обратно в коридор. Сарет почуял недоброе — он на всю жизнь запомнил: когда кто-то называет себя скромным ученым и таскает с собой большие книжки, беги от него без оглядки, а уж если такой является без приглашения, то быть беде — скоро прольются чернила и слезы. А возможно, и кровь.

Силсин между тем вынул из нарядного кожаного мешочка перо и походную чернильницу, и Сарету стало как-то не по себе.

— Простите, — осторожно начал он, пытаясь понять, под каким предлогом пронырливый эльф попал в дом, — не могли бы вы объяснить, чем я обязан вашему визиту? Видите ли, меня ждут…  
— Я не отниму у вас много времени, — Силсин явно оживился. — Для начала позвольте уточнить: я имею честь видеть лорда Сарета, соправителя Стоунхелма и героя, не так ли?

Сарет немного сконфузился:

— Да. Но откуда вы меня знаете?  
— О, кто же не знает о ваших подвигах! Земля быстро полнится слухами. Неужели это правда — все то, что о вас рассказывают? Неужели именно вы в одиночку истребили чудовищ на руинах древнего шантирийского храма, отвоевали у орков могущественный артефакт, уничтожили захватчиков в городе и подземном некрополе Стоунхелма?  
— Да, это правда.  
— Именно вы сражались с паокаем и победили его?!  
— Дважды, — не без гордости ответил Сарет.  
— Отлично. Значит, это действительно вы, ошибки нет, — Силсин произнес это таким тоном, что у Сарета внезапно похолодело внутри. Он понял, что предчувствия его не обманули — этот хищник вот-вот вонзит в него свои когти.  
— Но почему вы спрашиваете об этом, господин Силсин? Тем более если и сами все знаете.

Силсин приосанился.

— Видите ли, лорд Сарет, — внушительно произнес он, — я явился к вам не с частным визитом. Я — представитель Братства Силанны. Вот мои грамоты, заверенные весьма почтенными людьми. Взгляните, дабы у вас не осталось сомнений в правдивости моих слов.

Сарет с недоумением оглядел свитки с печатями.

— Какого-какого братства?  
— Братства Силанны, — любезно, но суховато повторил Силсин. — Вы слышали о нашем ордене?  
— Никогда не слышал, — растерянно ответил Сарет.  
— Тогда позвольте ввести вас в курс дела. Уверяю, это недолго. Братство Силанны — старый и благородный орден, созданный, чтобы сберегать и защищать редкие и исчезающие виды. Мы — хранители природы, лорд Сарет, и добрые друзья всего живого. Большинство братьев — выходцы из весьма славных родов Ирролана, но мы, пусть и связаны с ним, приходим туда, где нужны, и трудимся по всему Асхану. Мы поддерживаем тесные связи с имперскими юстициарами, с оставшимися шерифами Серебряных городов и с темными судьями Эриша…  
— Как, — удивленно перебил Сарет, — разве они еще существуют?  
— О да, существуют, пусть их число и невелико. Многие обитатели Эриша не являются живыми, как следствие, не могут быть наказаны или казнены обычными способами. Порой, надо сказать, темные судьи придумывают преступникам довольно изощренные кары… — Силсин снова нехорошо поглядел на Сарета. — Впрочем, это не моя компетенция. Перейдем к тому, ради чего я здесь.  
— Будьте так добры, — Сарет беспокойно прислушался к шуму, доносящемуся из столовой. Ему очень хотелось есть.  
— Так вот, лорд Сарет, — Силсин порылся в книге и откинул крышечку чернильницы, — по вашему собственному признанию, вы виновны в уничтожении редких существ, населяющих Асхан. По нашим подсчетам и показаниям свидетелей, вами убито более тридцати пауков на территории острова Черепа, два циклопа, два паокая и более десятка кровососущих пожирателей!  
— Кого?  
— В простонародье их еще называют лицеедами, — снисходительно объяснил Силсин.  
— Это те мерзкие твари, нашпигованные магией и жрущие людей?! — разозлился Сарет. — Они, по-вашему, нуждаются в защите?!  
— Не мерзкие твари, — надменно поправил Силсин, — а великолепные редкие животные, пусть и опасные, — в его голосе появилась нежность, — они помнят еще войны Древних! Просто не надо было их беспокоить, сами они почти никогда не покидают своих укрытий. Циклопы тоже ни за что не нападут на человека, разве что обезумеют от голода. А паокаи?! Их же остались считанные единицы! Популяция этих драконов сильно пострадала от орков — чтобы стать вождем, орк должен сразиться с паокаем один на один. Хотя ритуалы могут быть и другими, это зависит от племени… Словом, паокай — неприкосновенное существо! Да, он может напасть, но от него довольно легко скрыться…  
— Ну хорошо, лицееды, которых не надо беспокоить, паокаи, от которых легко скрыться, циклопы, страшные, когда голодные, а голодные они всегда, — предположим, все это мирные создания, нуждающиеся в том, чтобы с ними носились и охраняли их от людей! Но пауки?! Что такого редкого и ценного в пауках?!  
— Эти пауки, — Силсин устало вздохнул, как учитель, в десятый раз объясняющий один и тот же урок нерадивому школяру, — жили на острове Черепа со времен последователей Сар-Шаззара, построивших храм! Их родословная куда богаче, чем наша с вами… Простите, — спохватился он.  
— И что я, по-вашему, должен был делать?! Позволить вашим любимым зверюшкам убить и сожрать меня?!  
— Ну что вы, лорд Сарет, — учтиво отозвался Силсин, — зачем же такие крайние меры для защиты вымирающих видов. Да, наш мир полон тайн и опасностей, не все творения богов миролюбивы и приятны в обхождении, но это не повод их истреблять. Наша цель — заботиться о них и не провоцировать их нападать на нас. Мы уважаем их — они не трогают нас. Разве не справедливо?

Сарет, окончательно сбитый с толку, все же возмутился:

— Как же так? Получается, защищать и уважать надо всех, кроме нас, людей?! Они — древние и полноправные обитатели Асхана, а мы кто, пища?!  
— Здесь вы опять-таки впадаете в крайность. Разумеется, наше братство стремится к общему благу! Иногда мы перемещаем редких и опасных существ туда, где их никто не потревожит и они ни на кого не нападут, но это… небезопасно. И наша с вами задача…  
— Простите, — перебил Сарет, — меня ждут к ужину. Могу ли я еще чем-нибудь помочь вам?  
— Разумеется, — с вежливым ядом отозвался Силсин и протянул Сарету груду свитков.  
— Что это?!  
— Перечень ваших… кхм… подвигов, — сказал Силсин, уже не скрывая насмешки. — Будьте любезны, подпишите эти бумаги в знак того, что вы не отрицаете своей причастности к истреблению редких существ.  
— И это все?  
— Да, почти все.

Сарет раздраженно выхватил у Силсина перо, быстро поставил на свитках свое имя и вознамерился было наконец-то поесть, но эльф остановил его.

— Прошу, лорд Сарет, еще минуту. Согласно требованиям союза, заключенного между Братством Силанны, темными судьями, юстициарами, шерифами Серебряной лиги, главами гномьих кланов и вольных городов, за уничтожение редких и исчезающих видов назначается штраф. Определенная сумма за каждую голову, если она имеется.  
— А если не имеется?  
— Тогда считаем по количеству туш.  
— Спасибо, что не щупалец… — проворчал Сарет и только тут понял, в какой капкан попал минутой ранее. — И сколько же я должен заплатить?!  
— Вот, взгляните! — Силсин радостно повернул к нему огромную книгу. — Все расчеты здесь. Видите? За каждого циклопа — пятьсот золотых, за паокая — полторы тысячи…  
— Что?! — вскричал Сарет. — Это вымогательство! На что ваши братья тратят такие деньги?!  
— Как это — на что? — искренне удивился Силсин. — На восстановление популяций, конечно же!  
— То есть, — напряженно произнес Сарет, — если я вас правильно понял, вы будете на мое же золото где-то разводить этих тварей?! А потом опять запустите их на остров?!  
— Совершенно верно! — с восторгом ответил Силсин. От его скорбного вида не осталось и следа. — И благодаря вашей ответственности и намерению сотрудничать с Братством Силанны мы восстановим природное равновесие в кратчайшие сроки!

Сарет онемел.

— Не беспокойтесь, лорд Сарет, — оживленный Силсин вился вокруг него, — сейчас ничего платить не нужно, я более не осмелюсь вас задерживать! Разумеется, мы ни на миг не ставим под сомнение то, что вы, человек чести, исполните обещанное. Вы можете выплатить штраф, когда вам будет удобно, но в ближайшее время, чтобы скорее решить этот неловкий вопрос. Наши комнаты прямо рядом с таверной «Золотая заклепка», недалеко отсюда. А расплатиться можно по-разному! Мы принимаем не только золото, но и ценные вещи, и артефакты, и редкие магические книги… Все ради блага живых существ!  
— Угу… — промычал Сарет, к которому все еще не вернулась способность отвечать.  
— Мы всегда ждем вас, лорд Сарет, и будем вам очень рады! Вы нас непременно найдете, это нетрудно — рядом с нами располагается Лига хранителей малых и вымирающих народов. Кстати, у них к вам тоже есть дело. По поводу орков…

Сарет схватился за голову. «Вымирающие народы они тоже разводят?» — только и успел растерянно подумать он.

—…а еще, возможно, к вам заглянет господин Айзек из Союза по охране памятников и древностей. Это я так, по-дружески предупреждаю вас.

От неожиданности Сарет снова заговорил:

— А ему-то что от меня надо?!  
— Ах, лорд Сарет… Это грустная история. Вы видели, что стало с местным некрополем? Могилы разграблены, надгробия разбиты, повсюду останки и кровь, древний алтарь, представляющий немалую историческую и культурную ценность, осквернен… Господин Айзек весьма расстроен.  
— А я тут при чем?! — завопил Сарет. — Некрополь был разграблен задолго до меня! А тела — скажите спасибо некромантам! Пойдите поищите преемника Арантира и предъявите ему счет за вскрытые гробы Иштвана и четырех стоунхелмских правителей! И за нечестивое использование тел умерших!  
— В Эрише использование телесных оболочек усопших не считается преступлением. Что до вскрытых гробов, это также не моя компетенция. Но считаю своим долгом предупредить вас: господин Айзек скажет вам (и будет прав!), что вы как соправитель города в ответе за поведение его жителей и контроль над ними. Вина за то, что Стоунхелм не сумел обеспечить сохранность некрополя, теперь лежит на вас.

Сарет застонал.

— Ну-ну, лорд Сарет, — утешил его Силсин, — ничего страшного! Соберете дополнительный налог с горожан, поставите их на работы — пьянчужек и бездельников тут много, вот и пусть принесут пользу. Через месяц-другой некрополь будет как новенький! Да и темные судьи пока не осведомлены, что именно вы были непосредственным участником происходивших в нем событий, так что вам не о чем волноваться… Лорд Сарет, вы бледны. Простите, я уже ухожу, я вас так задержал... Мальчики, унесите книгу! Лорд Сарет, не огорчайтесь, я уверен, все уладится, превращение в упыря вам не грозит! Уплатите штрафы, приведете дела в порядок, а в Эрише, быть может, о вас никогда не узнают. Во всяком случае, пока мы здесь... Всего вам доброго, простите за вторжение. И приятной трапезы!

Когда за Силсином закрылась дверь, где-то в недрах памяти Сарета, застывшего посреди комнаты, раздался ехидный голос учителя Фенрига:

— Это только начало, мой мальчик.


End file.
